The present invention relates to an air conditioning or climate control method and apparatus involving the use of water absorbing and desorbing storage agents or mediums. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a method and apparatus for reducing the temperature of air, for example humid environmental air, for uses such as in air conditioning buildings or rooms during hot times of the year.
It is known that for the evaporation of water or the desorption of water from a water saturated moisture storage agent or medium, such as a siccative, for example zeolite or silica gel, a considerable amount of heat is necessary. If such desorption occurs adiabatically, that is without the addition of exterior heat to the water or to the storage agent, then the heat required for the desorption and/or evaporation has to be taken from other sources, for example from dry air which, with the adiabatic technique, is caused to flow through the water or storage agent and thereby is saturated with water vapor.